Never Fear, The Republic is Here!
by PercyJacksontheSonofPoseidon
Summary: What if David Levinson's virus was ineffective? What would have happened? When the Republic sends help, how will Earth take to the rest of the galaxy? It ignores Anakin's turning to the dark side, and Resurgence doesn't happen... yet. Jedi find Darth Sidious is Palpatine in 20 BBY, Bail Organa is Supreme Chancellor, and no original trilogy. Occurs in 17 BBY. Rated T.


**Hey guys! I was watched Independence Day: Resurgence the other day, and it got me thinking. Why hasn't anyone thought of this idea yet? I don't own Star Wars or Independence Day either. This story ignores Anakin turning to into a Sith, it ignores the original trilogy, and it also ignores Resurgence. Also, the Jedi find out that Palpatine is a Sith in 20 BBY, so Bail Organa is Supreme Chancellor. There won't really be a POV, I'll be narrating.**

The humans last resistance forces were on target. Leading them was the president himself, Thomas Whitmore.

"Eagle 1, box 3!" He said, firing a missile. It made it's way over to the ship's hull, but failed to breach the shields.

"It's no use, disengage," the general said into a microphone back at Area 51.

"Wait a minute, I want another shot at it," the president insisted.

"Sir, I strongly recommend you disengage," the general told him, sighing.

"Eagle 1, box 3!" He repeated, but the missile failed to breach the shields.

"It's no use, Levinson's virus must be ineffective against them now, it's been nearly 50 years since that fighter crashed," the general muttered.

But, out of the ship, enemy fighters emerged, and started firing their green blasts.

"Evasive maneuvers, evasive maneuvers!" The president yelled into his mask, but it was too late. Nearly half of humanity's fighters were destroyed. The squadron leaders, the president, Russel Casse, and a few other various pilots. They evaded the green bolts, but their own missiles and machine guns couldn't do anything. They were a standstill, until the enemies hit them.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" The general screamed, as more and more pilots fell.

"Alright, lets go gentlemen," the president said, as they flew away, with many aliens hot on their tail.

"You're gonna have to eject from your planes, and run into Area 51, where we will be there to help you, copy that?" the general told them.

"Copy that," Whitmore confirmed. He paused then continued, "where are our two delivery boys? Why isn't the virus working?"

"We're picking them up on radar, we have the launch tunnel doors open for them," Major Mitchell informed President Whitmore.

"Ok, we're on our way ba-AHHHH!" A pilot shouted as he was shot down.

"Wait a minute, sir, we're picking fighters up on radar! A lot of them too!" An officer exclaimed.

"What? How? Who in their right minds would charge these aliens!?" General Grey said sharply.

"I don't know, but we're picking up quite a few of triangular shaped ships too, they just randomly appeared out of nowhere!" The same officer stated.

"General, do you wish us to deploy?" Whitmore asked.

"No, just get out of there, we don't know if these ships are allies or enemies." Grey responded.

But the new strange ships ignored Earth's fighters, and focused it's blasters on the alien attackers.

"What the...?" Russell Casse said as the new ships started to fire what seemed to be lasers at the pursuing aliens. At first, the red blasts were absorbed by the aliens' shields, but after a few hits, the shields fell and the attacker exploded.

"Who are these people?" Major Mitchell wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but they definitely have something against the aliens," Whitmore muttered sarcastically, as the blaster bolts flew by and annihilated the attackers.

"Now what are those? They look like missiles-lasers!" A pilot shouted, pointing to a starfighter shooting a proton torpedo at an attacker, razing it instantly. By that time, most of the alien fleet had been destroyed, but some were headed towards the triangle shaped ships.

"Well, looks like these people can defend themselves, now get your a*ses back to base!" The general shouted.

"Copy that, General," the president radioed.

While the three-winged planes killed more and more of the aliens, the bigger ships shot lasers that vaporized the attackers instantly. Those big ships also shot the proton torpedoes at the aliens, obliterating even more aliens. Because of this distraction, Whitmore, Casse, and the other remaining pilots had the chance to land, just as the triangular ships fired off huge lasers that went straight for the city destroyer. These turbolasers tore right through the shield like it was made of butter, and hit the hull, effectively sending it slowly spinning towards the ground in a fiery inferno.

With the major threat gone, the remaining humans came out from Area 51 and saw their mysterious allies go into the capital ships, which were slowly descending onto solid ground.

"Those ships are huge!" Hiller, who just got back from the hanger, remarked.

"Yes, yes they are," Levinson said.

"Yes, but David, why didn't the shields go down?" Whitmore wanted an answer.

"Mr. President, sir, the aliens found us just as we implanted the virus. We had to get out of there before we could fire the tactical nuke, too," he looked ashamed.

Grey sighed. "Now we have to meet these allies, and thank them for saving us."

The hangar bay doors opened, and organized humanoids that wore white armor marched out. They assembled in front of the Earthlings, and to their surprise, two robed humans walked out. With superhuman power, they ran up to us in a second, and the one dressed in black remarked, "I didn't expect humans to live on a planet with no contact with the Republic."

 **How was that? I 'm gonna continue this, I won't give up on it. I'm definitely gonna update, Hi Wizards, Meet Demigods! more that this one, I wanted to write this as a side story. Bai Guys!**


End file.
